hollowknightfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Quirrel
}} Quirrel – postać pojawiająca się w grze Hollow Knight. Jest to ciekawy świata podróżnik, zafascynowany mitami Hallownest. Jest bardzo obeznany w niebezpieczeństwach owej krainy, a także sprawnie posługuje się mieczem. Charakterystyka Quirrel jest wysokim owadem o czarnych kończynach i pancerzu, który na grzbiecie jest ciemnoszary, a po stronie brzusznej jaśniejszy. Posiada białą głowę z czarnymi otworami na oczy, nad którą nosi maskę Monomon. U pasa posiada swój miecz. Historia Przed upadkiem Hallownest Quirrel był uczniem Monomon. Gdy stała się Dreamerem, powierzyła Quirrelowi swoją maskę, która była częścią ochrony jakąs na siebie nałożyła. Od tego momentu Quirrel nosił ową maskę na swojej głowie. W pewnym momencie znalazł się poza Hallownest, przez co stracił większość swoich wspomnień. Ostatecznie został wezwany przez Monomon z powrotem do upadłego królestwa, aby odczynił protekcję którą na siebie nałożyła. W trakcie przemierzania Howling Cliffs Quirrel został zaatakowany przez Hornet, która po krótkim pojedynku dostrzegła maskę Monomon na jego głowie i pozwoliła mu przejść dalej. W grze Hollow Knight Knight może spotkać Quirrela po raz pierwszy w Temple of the Black Egg, oglądającego czarne jajo. Mówi krótko o tym, że czuje się przywiązany do Hallownest, oraz co wywołują u niego inskrypcje na jaju. Wyjaśnia także, że poległo tutaj wielu podróżników, którzy mogli zostawić przy sobie użyteczne przedmioty dla gracza. Po pokonaniu False Knighta Quirrel zniknie z tej lokacji. Po raz drugi pojawia się w budynku nad Lake of Unn, siedząc na skale obok ławki i ostrząc swój miecz. Po raz trzeci można go spotkać w Queen's Station, gdzie siedzi on na krawędzi platformy nad wejściem do Stagway. Quirrela można potem spotkać w Mantis Village, jeśli gracz nadal posiada Nail z początku gry. Przebywa na południu wioski, niedaleko areny Mantis Lords. Quirrel podpowiada graczowi, aby skorzystał z usług Nailsmitha i ulepszył swoją broń przed walką z władczynami modliszek. Piąte spotkanie z Quirrelem ma miejsce w City of Tears. Siedzi on na ławce ii wygląda przez okno, opowiadając o tym że czuje się wciągnięty przez to miasto, ale waha się przed wejściem, nie wiedząc dokładnie dlaczego. Wspomina także o wodzie która spływa nieustannie z góry i że chciałby dowiedzieć się skąd pochodzi, zanim opuści Hallownest. Quirrela można potem spotkać w Deepnest, odpoczywającego w gorących źródłach po tym jak gracz odwiedził Failed Tramway. Quirrel wspomina o istnieniu wioski w Deepnest, której mieszkańcy nigdy nie zaakceptowali króla Hallownest. Pojawia się potem w Crystal Peak, spoglądając przez wielkie okno na Dirtmouth, zastanawiając się. Podróż Quirrela zmierza do końca gdy gracz spotka go przed Teacher's Archives w Fog Canyon. Jest on wtedy zmieszany, czując że coś wciąga go do środka. Dołącza potem do gracza w trakcie walki z Uumuu wewnątrz archiwów. Quirrel pojawia się co jakiś czas na arenie, przeskakując między platformami. W pewnych momentach pojawia się obok Uumuu i tnie go swoim ostrzem, umożliwiając graczowi zadanie bossowi obrażeń. Po tym jak Uumuu zostanie pokonany, a gracz zbada zbiorniik w którym uśpiona jest Monomon, Quirrel zeskoczy z dołu. Wyjaśni wtedy historię swojej nauczycielki i rolę jaką odegrał w jej ochronie. Zdejmuje wtedy maskę Monomon, którą miał założoną na twarzy, używając jej do zdjęcia protekcji z nauczycielki. Po tym jak Monomon zostaje zabita, siada w miejscu i czeka dopóki Knight nie opuści tego miejsca. thumb|Quirrel bez maski Monomon Po raz ostatni Quirrel pojawia się nad Blue Lake w Resting Grounds. Przybywa tutaj, gdyż chciał dowiedzieć się skąd pochodzi woda spływająca do City of Tears jako deszcz. Opowiada następnie, że po zobaczeniu świata dwukrotnie doświadcza nareszcie spokoju i wdzięczności za to, że mógł doświaczyć jego piękna po raz kolejny. Po zakończeniu rozmowy gracz może usiąść obok Quirrela w milczeniu. Po opuszczeniu Blue Lake Quirrel zniknie, a jego miecz pozostanie wbity w ziemię nad jeziorem. Dialog Osiągnięcie Ciekawostki *Quirrel jest jedną z czterech postaci w grze Hollow Knight, które pomagają graczowi w walce z bossem. Kategoria:NPC z Hallownest